Miami Isn't What You Think
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Inspired by abvamp's wereverse. A clan of cats fill the forests of Miami. When they are threatened, how can the humans help them? Warnings: Slash, death, scenes bordering smut. NCIS x CSI x CSI:Miami x CSI: NY.
1. The Cats

A/N: I have a problem. Too many stories inspire me. But of course, _abvamp_ and her amazing slash/fantasy stories have come to inspire the living shit outta me. Especially her WereVerse one. So, _abvamp_, this is for you!

Disclaimer: The plot isn't even mine in reality, so BACK OFF!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There is a race of creatures living among us. It's hard tell them from us, unless you meet their form. When two of these magnificent creatures are mauled, CSI's from Forest Patrol are working the case.

****

"Two of 'em Horatio. It's sad actually. A female and her mate. This is the third killing this month. What's going on?" Frank Tripp asked Lt. Caine as they surveyed the scene. Two cats, one, a leopard, and the other a cheetah, were lying in the meadow, paws limp and their fur bloodied.

"I don't know Tripp. I really want to know who'd do this?" Horatio asked to no one in particular. He was trying to take it all in. He'd been raised by his family and surrounded by this specific clan. Horatio'd known Old Leader since he had been a child.

"I'd think The Huntresses, Leiutenant." Nick Stokes walked up to him.

"Nick. Thank you for coming. Is the rest of the clan coming too?" Horatio asked.

"Some of our adolescents, yes. You have yet to meet them. They're from other clans across the US. Two of them are in front of you." Nick said, gesturing to the bodies. "The leopard was Warrick Brown. The cheetah was a banish from The Huntresses. Her name was Aiden Burn." His eyes wandered to the bodies, the brown orbs filling with tears.

Horatio understood the sadness. Warrick was a well known nomad and fighter. "I'm very sorry for your loss Nick, but you must understand, our coroner needs to take them to the facility." Horatio said.

"I do. Can you let Warrick's mate bid him farewell though?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Horatio bowed his head. He heard a pounding of paws through the trees and jerked his head up. "They're coming." He alerted his team. Mac Taylor walked over to the car where Greg Sanders and Tim McGee had had their heads turned to until the stampede was heard.

"They're coming? Here? Why?" Adam Ross asked, cowering into the back of the car.

Horatio walked over with Nick. "They need to say goodbye to a friend."

When the cats came to a halt, they were edged throughout the meadow. Nick stepped forward, transforming into a sleek lion. His mane showed he was not the leader of the pride, it wasn't fully grown. A smaller, gray lynx, stepped forward and the lion bowed his head. This lynx was the definite leader. And something inside Horatio told him that this was the mate of the jaguar, Warrick. A booming roar signaled all the cats to come forward. Their sizes ranged from small to huge and their ages ranged from cubs to beyond maturity.

"I thought he said, 'some adolescents' Horatio, not the whole clan!" Mac whispered in awe.

There was a mated pair at each end, one with a cub. One pair was an ocelot and a marbled cat with a tiny cub. All three were standing vigil for their friends. At the other end, was a black lion, a thin mane growing, showing he was the delta lion, after the beta who presumably Nick. With the black lion was a visibly pregnant Anatolian leopard.

A roar pulled Horatio from his thoughts as Nick presumably told the cats to shift back, to meet their guests. There were age ranges from 15 to 55 and races that were mixed in all directions. Eric Delko came around the SUV with a map, muttering something about being lost. His eyes shot up as he did a double take seeing the transforming cats. The lynx was the oldest of them and was now bending over his mate, sobbing quietly.

"We all lost friends today. And we have over the past few months as well. The Huntresses are escalating and if we aren't careful, one of our cubs could be next. Or one of us. Take this in stride, but don't forget it. We need to work now to protect our clan, more than ever before." Nick's speech finished and he walked over to Horatio, who had his eyes on a particular person.

"Tim is single you know." Nick whispered as the cats dispursed again.

Horatio blushed andglanced in Nick's direction before turning his gaze back to the clan. A blonde woman and blonde teenager walked over to Horatio.

"Wait a minute. Julia?" Horatio asked.

"Yes Horatio, it's me again. And Kyle." Julia said, her hand sweeping to her son.

"Hey Dad."

"It's great to see you both. Nick, I was hoping you could show us the compound." Horatio said, basically blowing off his ex-girlfriend.

"Of course, though I have to ask, as friends, or as cops?" Nick eyed the crew carefully. They all seemed in awe and amazed at the small clan.

"As friends, of course." Horatio nodded to his team, who set down their gear and walked to Nick.

"Okay, come along. I'll show you the compound, and a couple of surprises along the way." He said, winking at Greg.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Um, that didn't exactly go as planned, but I'm praying I can make it better. If not, it's getting scrapped. So, please review, and please please PLEASE send me some ideas! It is slash and hetero pairings of: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny, Don/Angell, Nick/Greg, Adam/Sheldon, McGee/Tony and Ryan/Eric. I think that's it. Okay, GO REVIEW!! Please?

Kisses

~Sarah~ IAMTHEBEAST!! RAWR!!


	2. The Menagerie

A/N: Might as well. Let's see if this plot bunny wants to move.

Disclaimer: *looks out window* I see no lawyers to defend me, so I'm shutting up.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Horatio walked into the compound, amazed at the menagerie of animals before him.

Nick leaned toward Horatio. "We allow any animal to take refuge here. It's a gift to them, for helping protect us from The Huntresses." He said, leading Horatio to what looked like a large mansion.

There was a gryphon sitting next to two injured centaurs and a werewolf cub practicing transformations. Julia was brooding in what seemed to be a cave as Kyle, in his white tiger cub form, lay on his back. The small family that Horatio had seen nearing the end of the line earlier, seemed to be upset over their friend's death. A red headed woman was crying and a little brunette girl was lying in her arms, asleep most likely. A gray haired man was sitting with them, rocking them. A woman was laying near the family. She was visibly pregnant, and most likely, the mate of the black haired man walking towards the small group.

"Nick." The man bowed his head.

"Don, how is Jessica?" Nick asked.

Don raised his head, a smile covering his features. "She's good. The baby's fine too. Alexx was kind enough to check stress levels after we got back."

"Good, we need Jess to keep hers and the baby's strength up until this war is over. Although, she is due soon, we could have her back with the child under the watchful eye of Alexx?" Nick's comment seemed more phrased as a question towards Don.

"We'll see Nick." Don said, as he walked back to his mate.

"Grand. We may be down two females that will be key in this war." Nick gritted his teeth. Greg eased behind him and glanced at Horatio. The older CSI nodded slightly and moved back as Greg walked next to the Alpha.

Horatio looked towards the caves that seemed to be more for the families. A young blonde woman was being looked after by a slightly drunk looking man and woman. She was probably in her early twenties and looked quite peeved that she was being cooed over like she was a young cub. Upon seeing Nick, she hopped down the rocks after transforming into what looked like a snow leopard, although Horatio wasn't sure. She jumped off, transforming again with a slight pop, landing on the ground, falling into a heap.

"Oof! I can never get that landing down!!" She said, sitting on her butt. Her blonde hair was now, erm, not so blonde. More mud brown. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Hello. I'm Calleigh. Those two up there are my Ma and Dad, but I really don't get along with them." She held out her hand. "Nice to see two new faces."

"Likewise ma'am. Likewise." Horatio said, shaking Calleigh's hand.

She blushed. "Oh please. It's not 'Ma'am' You only call Alexx and my momma that. It's Calleigh, please." Calleigh's head lowered as Nick glared at her.

"Nick, come on. You're gonna introduce us, right?" Greg tugged at Nick's arm as Calleigh resisted the urge to flee.

Nick turned to face Greg, whose face was now in a hardened glare as well. He softened and turned to face forward, leading the group up the steps of the house.

Mac tapped Horatio on the shoulder. "We're being followed."

Horatio turned around to see all the animals following the "tour group."

"Oh my." Calleigh's breath caught in her throat. Tim was standing on the porch with a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes were hiding a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Horatio whispered.

"Tim. He never has smiled like that." Calleigh sighed.

Horatio's eyebrow cocked. "Why would he be smiling like that now?" He asked.

"Look at his line of sight. He's staring at you." Calleigh said.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yup! the plot bunny came back. And I leave you mildly cliffie once more. *bows* flame policy still stands. Review please!

Kisses

~Sarah~


	3. The Talk With Calleigh

A/N: SUCCESS!!!!!! IDEA!!

Disclaimer: What have I said before?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the "tour group" continued walking through the house, Horatio couldn't help but feel Tim's eyes on him everywhere. When they finally finished the tour, given graciously by Nick, they were left on the grounds to meet the pack. Almost immediately, Calleigh had Horatio by the arm and was dragging him across to her cave/room.

"Tim likes you. He told me. Plus, that bed on the other side of my room is his." She pointed to the full bed with a zebra patterned quilt on it.

Horatio was now severely confused. "Wait. You two are related?" He asked.

"Sheesh, everyone asks that. No. He's my best friend, and the only one of the clan with the same form as me. Snow Leopards must stick together in the forests, seeing as we don't belong here." She seethed at the thought of being kicked out for not blending in.

Horatio's confusion cleared, replaced by questions. "So, what's his full name?"

Calleigh laughed and shook her head. "His name is Timothy James Speedle. If you call him Timothy, he'll bite your head off. Only one allowed to call him that is Alexx. His nickname is Speed, and when you see him in form, running around, you'll know why."

Horatio laughed, thinking of Calleigh's jumping off the ledge in full form.

"He looks nothing like me in form. He's twice as tall, three times as fast, more black than white and has less fur." She stated. She was an obviously good partial shifter, seeing as her eye lids and below her eyebrows, out to her hair line turned white with black leopard print. Her tail flicked out behind her like a whip.

"Okay, okay." Horatio said, backing up slightly, not wanting to piss off the kitty cat.

"I can hear your thoughts you imbecil!" She hissed.

"Calleigh?! Who are you talking to?" A voice echoed through the cave.

"Shit. He's here!" Calleigh said, her eyes wide, bluer than Horatio's own.

"Calleigh?" Tim's head poked into her area. She and Horatio were sitting at the table chatting like old friends. "Well, I see you've met _him_. " Speed said, his tone a mystery to even Calleigh.

"Yes, Tim, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I was telling him about our pack. He's extremely interested in the way we work together." Calleigh said, blue eyes glinting.

"Okay. Well, when you want me to talk to him, I'll be over here." Tim said, pointing toward his library.

"Okay!" Calleigh said. She took Horatio to the other side of the cave.

"I need to know how to get him, now!" Horatio said, now growling at the young blonde.

"Calm down! It'll be fine! I'll figure out how I'm gonna get you alone once you two figure something out about the other." She said, laying her hand on his shoulder, trying to give him a sense of comfort.

"Thanks Calleigh. It's nice to know there's someone in the clan who'll help." Horatio said, glancing over to where Tim was lounging, reading The Three Musketeers.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: No clue where I came up with that ending. *whistles, looking around* Oh, you wanted me to dismiss you. Okay, like it? review. Don't? review and you'll be ignored. Flames will be burned in the deepest recesses of my neighbor's black hole-oh, excuse me-heart. Adios!

Kisses and Books!

~Sarah~


End file.
